pso2pediafandomcom-20200215-history
Planets
'Overview' There are three planets in the game at this time. Each planet has it's own array of creatures and multiple missions. All of the planets now have two adventuring areas. Most areas are locked at the start of the game and must be unlocked via gameplay. The NPC Kofee is the lady to talk to in order to get access to the other missions and planets. There is also a pretty animation that will only play the very first time you go to each planet, so don't look away thinking you'll catch it next time. 'Naberius' The blue planet, this is a very familiar looking planet with its lush forests, frozen wastes and earthlike creatures. This is the first place you will be allowed to adventure. It has rain and thunder storms as well as fog. It is a pleasant place to adventure on. Forests The forests offer 4 missions in both normal and hard mode. The first mission is for 1st level characters. The forest is filled with towering trees, tall grass, flowers, open space, dense forests, ponds and beautiful mountain filled backgrounds. Enemies are mostly of an ape-like, wolf-like or bird type. Ecology and terrain Open grass areas with ponds, shrubs, flowers, tall grass and trees, are to be expected in the light forest ares. They are airy, scenic and beautiful. The dense forests are less illuminated and feature fallen trees in a range of sizes, streams, ponds, and tall grass. The tall grass and some trees can be cut down in both stages. The terrain is mostly flat with some hills and rocks. Some of the rocks are very big, but the area makes use of plateaus or smaller rocks to climb them. Most, but not all rocks can be climbed. You can't get on the side walls. Tundra This gorgeous looking place looks kind of like the forest in winter. There are more things to jump on and new toys to play with as well. This area comes after the desert missions. It offers snow covered hills and rocks, leafless trees, small ponds and columns of ice. Enemies are of a wolf-like, yeti-like or giant cat type. Ecology and terrain The frozen area of the planet has two distinctive areas. One is snow covered and the other ice. Both are very pretty in their own way. The snow areas have small ponds, leaf-free trees, caves and gorges that must be crossed with special devices. The Ice covered areas are very cool looking in a different way. The have the same pits that must be jumped, some rocks and platforms like frozen versions of their forest counterparts, as well as platforms that need jumpers to access. Many of the snow piles and small ice colums are breakable. 'Ameduscia' This planet is interesting to look at from the side windows of your dropship. It has green floating islands and a surface that looks like cooling lava. This will be the second planet you get to visit. Dragon Land, the floating isles you see, has just been added for the August 1st update. Volcano Caves It boasts vivid lava flowing into glowing pools, areas cut out of the rock itself, steam, fire and clear cool blue skies. Enemies are of reptilian, dragon, and a race of salamander people as well as creatures with no real world parallel. Ecology and terrain Most everything in the caves fall into one of two categories; Things made of rock and things made of lava. That said, the area is actually very interesting. The ground ranges from very uneven and bumpy to novice rock climing graded terrain. Forces will find it easier to get to some of the harder jumps. Some openings can hide very well so pay attention to your map and surroundings. Lava pools, lakes, flows and falls are common, beautiful yet dangerous. Lava can hurt and set you on fire. Some of the rocks are just spines, but there are others that you can jump on too. Dragon Land Missions here will take place on the green floating island masses drifting among the clouds on the volcano planet. Creature types are mainly of a dragon variants. Some are similar to verieties found in on the surface, but many new kinds can be found too. Ecology and terrain This is a beautiful place to visit. You are high up in the sky. There are floating landmasses in the sky, some small others large. You can't fall any place that might be fatal so don't worry about falling down to the surface. It is a bright and airy place filled with light and pretty colors. Odd bits of ruins can be found about and some can be interacted with. Try a tsu (zonde) spell on the small green towers you can target lock on to. The local dragon people seem to have homes here as tiny houses are common. There are many jumpers like the ones in the tundra to help you to get around. Many of the tiny islands are empty and you will always need to jump off or fall down to get back to the ground level. 'Lillipa' The desert planet, this planet’s original inhabitants have vanished, but their technology remains. Remains and defends it from all invaders with vigor. Yes, that means you! There is an underground cave area as well as the surface desert area. Although it happens on all of the planets, it seems somehow more obvious here, the way the indigenous creatures/machines attack the invading darker creatures on sight. Desert With sand and cactus-like plants as far as you can see, you would think that this place is ugly, but that is not the case at all. The desert by night is rather nice and even though they make it hard to get around and fight, the sand storms are really quite cool. Huge broken bits of structures and technologies from the planets past liter the surface slowly being reclaimed by the planet. Ecology and terrain The desert is dusty and dirty. The attention to detail is very nice. Your character actualy looks dirty while adventuring here. There is a mostly flat path for the players with an occational step up or down. There are large rocks that you can climb here and big rocks that you might think you can get on, but can't. Occationally an enemy will land on top of one though. There are many relics of a time long gone here too. Raised walkways, satalite relays and other technological structures are commonly found on, or half burried beneath, the sand dunes. Plant life are small stunted weeds/shrubs and cacti. Mines Deep beneath the desert sands lie a network of tunnels of intelligent design and construction from long in this planet's past. The only weather here is the absence of it. This area has an interesting and inventive array of robotic enemies to keep you busy as well as remade versions of some old favorites from the first incarnation of this game. It is an excelent place to adventure. Ecology and terrain This area in completly underground. It is a structure made by intellegent hands and looks rather industrial in nature of it's use. Large cargo containers and moving walkways are common. There are traps and alarm sensors everyplace, so watch your step. There are no plants, and very little life as it is mostly inhabited by robots. Characters travel on raised walkways suspended above a huge pool of water.